The present invention relates generally to a system and method for protocol for dynamic response in an IoT network, and more particularly to a method and system for protocol to optimize edge side dynamic response with context propagation for an IoT network.
The “Internet of Things” (IoT) extends the concept of Smarter Planet and Connected Things where anything that is network-enabled can be connected for biodirectional communication and utilized for solving real-time problems of the world. However, it is also essential to understand that is practically infeasible for all the IoT devices to possess significant computing, networking, and storage capabilities to leverage traditional IPv6 type of internet protocol or processing capability of a next generation processor.
For high performance and least latency use, it is essential that the events are responded to through local coordination and execution by the IoT on the edge devices rather than depending on the centralized Super Agents or IoT servers to orchestrate and manage the dynamic responses. The essence of the dynamic responses to these events is lost if everything is relayed to centralized Super Agents or IoT servers for orchestration and execution. To effectively manage the needs of such dynamic responses, it is very much imperative that the protocol implementing the orchestrations and executions should be highly efficient to work in a constrained computing and flexible network environment.
There are no comprehensive methods and framework to define an efficient protocol that implements execution and orchestrates an edge side dynamic response system in a context aware manner leveraging local IoT enabled and heterogeneous devices providing overlapping and disparate capabilities. Realizing this capability will enable timely and effective processing of high performance and low latency events, especially where time is of essence, and tapping unutilized compute capacity of IoT device as well.
Most conventional solutions focus on generic event management and contextual actions by IoT devices. The conventional solutions do not provide solutions for the need of dynamic responses to be provided by the IoT devices on the edge for real-time scenarios that demand high performance and speed without depending on the centralized Super Agents, IoT Servers, or network. There is no method and framework available that supports an efficient protocol that implements the orchestration and execution of dynamic responses within contextually local heterogeneous on-the-edge IoT networks to high performance and low latency events (that lose their essence very quickly if not acted upon). Protocols used in existing solutions are not very efficient to edge IoT networks to enable significant communication over edge-to-edge devices keeping constraints of edge devices in the context.
Therefore, there still exists a need for a system and method to define an efficient protocol that implements execution and orchestrates an edge-side dynamic response system in a context-aware manner leveraging local IoT-enabled and heterogeneous devices providing overlapping and disparate capabilities. Providing a solution to such a need will enable timely and effective processing of high performance and low latency events, especially in time-sensitive situations, and tapping unutilized compute capacity of IoT devices as well.